Cockiness
by PolkaMusic
Summary: CP Coulter's Dalton. Rane smut AU in which Reed is a slut who is determined to finally have his way with Shane. Sex with handcuffs ensues.


**Title was taken from Rihanna's song Cockiness from which I also stole a line that Reed says.**

**This was for Rane week. A bit of a mix between AU day and smut day. **

**Slut!Reed! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Shane had no idea how it happened, really he didn't. He had only been sitting in the chair by his desk, innocently trying (trying) to do homework when his door slammed open. He barely had time to turn around when a voice filled the air.

"Blaine's gone for the weekend, isn't he?"

It wasn't a question, it was an accusation and Shane's stomach immediately twisted. He suspected the reason this person was here was the very reason he wanted to keep that bit of information a secret.

"Um. Maybe."

Reed smirked a smirk that Shane knew all too well by now. His twisted stomach filled with nerves and dread when Reed shut the door slowly, making sure Shane saw how he locked it. This confirmed that there was something to be nervous about.

For months he could always find solitude in the fact that he shared a dorm with Blaine, which meant he was safe. But now that security was gone, and there was nowhere else he could go. He knew he would give in to what he'd been resisting all this time.

When Shane had first transferred to Dalton he had instantly taken a liking to Reed. He really _really _liked him. A lot. And apparently the feeling was mutual Reed just had… _different _ways of showing it.

Shane started to stand up, his legs feeling incredibly weak and shaky. "Listen Reed, I think –"

Reed didn't care what Shane thought right now. He cut his sentence off by pushing him back into the chair and kissing him roughly. He realized, as he straddled Shane's lap and felt him stiffen under him, that Shane wasn't going to be very compliant today. He had tricks though, and a sharp bite to his lower lip had Shane opening his mouth, Reed immediately taking advantage of this.

Shane let go, enjoying the unexpected make out session. It didn't take long for Reed's mouth to leave Shane's, instead venturing down his jaw, neck, throat.

"R-reed." Shane managed to stutter out. The way Reed's lips smirked against his skin at this wasn't lost on him. "This probably isn't the best idea."

Reed finally sighed, sitting up so he could stare intimidatingly into Shane's eyes. "And why is that?"

"Be- because. You are a good person and you're smart. And there's more to you than just the physical. And I respect and admire you, your body, and your wishes." Shane had to close his eyes and ignore the way Reed was rocking on his hips just to be able to focus enough to say that.

Reed rolled his eyes. Shane would always say something like this every time Reed would try to seduce him. "Really? Is that so?"

Shane nodded quickly, eyes still closed.

"Well you did just inadvertently admit you admire my body…" Shane could hardly hear what he was saying, Reed's hands were now inside his shirt, roaming over his muscles. "Besides, didn't you just say you respect my wishes?"

Shane gasped when Reed's hands reached his chest and nipples. "Of course I do."

"Well," Reed jerked his hands back so that Shane would hear it clearly when he said, "I _wish _you'd fuck my brains out."

Shane choked on his spit. "I- I- I –"

Reed stopped Shane's rambling by pressing their lips together. He broke apart not long after but only so he could pull Shane's shirt off.

He bit his lip as his eyes slowly studied every inch of Shane's now exposed skin. It was the first time he had seen Shane shirtless. He had touched his chest plenty, but that was only from all the times he'd push Shane up against a wall and kiss the breath out of him. This was the furthest they'd gone, and Reed was determined to go further.

Shane wanted to give in to Reed's (graphic) wishes so badly, but he also wanted to show him that that wasn't what he wanted Reed for. He wanted Reed for Reed, not the things he could with him. His sanity was slowly dwindling though, especially when Reed was staring at him with that sexy look.

"Mmm," Reed hummed in appreciation, hand traveling down Shane's chest lazily until he reached his happy trail. He started to play with the hair while he spoke. "I quite like your happy trail. Although I think I'd be a lot happier to see where it ends."

His hand dipped ever so slightly into the waist band of Shane's pants, causing him to squeal. "Reed!"

Reed smirked, deciding he rather liked that reaction and wanted to see it again. "Yes?" he asked in feigned innocence, fingers playing with the hem of Shane's boxers.

"Uh- um," Shane actually had no idea what he was about to say. He settled with something he had been thinking for a while. "Don't you want to maybe go on a date first or something like that?" What did he just say? He had no idea. Reed was grinding on top of him now.

"This can be our first date." Reed's voice took on a new tone, one that was deep and sent a shiver down Shane's spine. "Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

Shane didn't say anything but Reed took the way his hands were struggling to pull his shirt off as a yes. He smirked in satisfaction and lifted up his arms, letting Shane pull his shirt over his head and throw it across the room.

Reed started grinding his hips down again, this time with more finesse, Shane now rocking against him. His hand dipped lower into Shane's boxers and he let his fingers graze the hair there, enjoying the way Shane squeaked when he did.

He reluctantly drew his hands back but only to work on unbuttoning Shane's pants.

Shane let his hands go from Reed's shoulders down to his ass, where he would have grabbed if not for something hard in his back pocket. He pulled it out, asking, "What is this?" before he had the chance to look.

Reed pulled away from where he had been sucking on Shane's neck to see a light blush spread across his cheeks when he saw what he was holding.

"Oh."

Reed's smirk returned and he took the bottle from Shane's hand, throwing it to his bed. "We'll be needing that later." He seemed to dig in his other pocket for something else, throwing that to the bed too before Shane could see what it was. He thought he heard jingling though, but couldn't be sure.

He was staring at Reed's slightly swollen and wet lips, thinking how it'd feel to kiss them. He didn't dwell on it for long. He was soon leaning up to do just that.

Reed seemed to appreciate it and started the grinding of their hips once more. His hands wandered Shane's body again before setting on his now open jeans. It didn't take long for him to get them completely undone, unfortunately he couldn't pull them down any more than a couple of inches thanks to their position. He did however, have enough room to easily slide his hand into Shane's boxers to grab onto his cock, eliciting another gasp.

Shane's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Reed's fingers left feather light touches, teasing him. When Reed started to slowly work him his hips jerked violently into Reed's hand. He laid his head back onto the chair, back arched and gasping, completely lost in what Reed was doing to him.

It ended too soon though, Reed pulling away and leaning down to lick a trail from Shane's lips to his collarbone.

Shane groaned, writhing beneath him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Reed laughed, and it sounded completely cocky and smug. "Because I love seeing you come undone with just a simple touch of my fingers." To accent this, his index finger poked his belly button, sliding slowly down his happy trail and over the tent in his boxers.

Shane bit his lip harshly, hips rising up so slightly to try to meet the hand that was taken away a second later.

"But," Reed started and he took a minute to suck on Shane's bottom lip before breaking away to continue. "I realize to take your pants off you'll have to stand up. So I guess I should get off."

Shane really didn't want him to, but he thought he might want his pants out of the way a little more.

Reed pushed his hips down one last time before climbing off. Shane didn't immediately stand up to undress, he was too busy watching Reed do just that. He was frozen by the intense look in his eyes, the look that said Reed liked the way Shane watched him.

He only took off his sinfully tight jeans, leaving his boxer briefs on and grabbing Shane to haul him up with surprising force. Shane moved like a ragdoll, completely enticed.

"Aren't you going to take them off?" His voice turned devious. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

Shane was still frozen so he said nothing. Even if he could speak he had no idea what he would say. Reed undressing him… He didn't even have time to imagine it, Reed was on his knees doing it.

Instead of leaving the boxers on like he did with himself, Reed pulled both off Shane's body, letting him step numbly out of them while he admired what he saw. He was right. He was quite happy to see where the happy trail ended.

Shane only had a split second to register the fact that Reed was still down there on his _knees,_ and to comprehend what that meant before a wet trail over his cock made him shudder.

"R-reed."

Reed only smirked and did it again. This time he didn't pull away, swirling his tongue around before taking Shane into his mouth. Shane's loud groan made him move faster, adding suction as he moved his head up and down.

Shane's eyes were closed, but his hand still blindly found its way into Reed's curls. He only ran it through the silky hair, playing with it idly. It wasn't until Reed's tongue flicked across his head in just the right way before he sucked there hard that he tugged on the locks.

"Jesus fuck!"

Reed laughed and the vibration made Shane's body twitch. Jesus how was Reed so good at this?

He was back to sucking and massaging Shane's skin with his tongue when Shane's hips involuntarily bucked. He was gasping, still pulling on Reed's hair.

His mind was forced to clear when cold air took the place of Reed's wet mouth and said boy stood up, smirking. He leaned in to attack Shane's lips again but only briefly.

"Can't have you getting too far gone," he muttered into Shane's ear. When he pulled back his eyes were darker and his voice matched it. "I'm your first priority. There's nothing above my pleasure." His hands were now locked into Shane's hair and he enjoyed the way the tables turned. He pulled harshly to growl, "Got it?"

"Nothing more important, yes." Shane agreed, leaning down to claim Reed's lips and cup his cheek lovingly.

Reed only allowed him a second of this before he grabbed Shane's hand tightly, pulling it away and pushing him down to the bed directly after.

Shane stumbled back, collapsing on the mattress and scooting back, giving Reed enough room to climb on. He didn't though, not before taking his last article of clothing off. Shane's eyes were glued to him, taking in how absolutely breathtakingly beautiful Reed was. He didn't have long to marvel though, Reed was crawling on the bed, torturously slow, mouth and eyes smirking.

He positioned himself directly on top of Shane's waist, starting to grind their hips together again. Shane was whimpering and it made his smirk grow larger.

It only took a couple minutes of tantalizing, slow grinding to get Shane begging, which is exactly what Reed wanted. After weeks of chasing after him and practically begging to be fucked, it was now his turn to hear it from Shane.

"Reed, please, oh my god I need –" He didn't finish the statement, a moan taking his voice.

"What?" Reed asked in a fake sickly sweet voice. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Reed, _please," _Shane repeated, sounding more strung out. "_Please _fuck me."

Reed grinned. "Okay but only because you'll need your hands for this part."

Shane was too far gone to question what needing his hands had to do with anything when Reed shoved the bottle he had thrown over here earlier into his hand. It was lube and Shane new what Reed wanted him to do.

"Shouldn't we change positions for this?" He asked, uncapping the bottle. He was confused when Reed snorted.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this for months. I am riding you into the mattress, not the other way around."

Shane's cheeks heated up, and had to remember how to breathe. He nodded dumbly, and just as he was about to lube up his fingers, Reed snatched the bottle from his hands. Instead, the liquid was poured onto his fingers, and in a generous amount.

Reed finally stopped, tossing the bottle aside. "Do it right. I want to be able to move." He leaned down until he was chest to chest with the boy underneath him, pressing their lips together while arching his back.

Shane hesitantly pushed a slick finger inside, though he wasn't sure why he was afraid of hurting Reed. He knew from experience it didn't hurt that badly, and even then Reed seemed like the kind of person who would enjoy it anyways. But he still kept a gentle pace until he had three fingers in. He was met with no resistance so he immediately started curling and searching.

When Reed's lips twitched against his not a second later Shane knew he found it. Keeping up the rubbing earned himself a low groaning from Reed's throat and then it was Shane's turn to smirk.

Reed caught onto this but allowed himself a couple more minutes of enjoying what Shane was doing to him before he pulled away from his lips to growl, "Don't go getting cocky." He pulled Shane's arm away, quickly giving him more lube. "Hurry up," he commanded, laying back down on Shane's chest and arching his back again.

Shane stroked himself slowly, getting ready as slow as possible just to annoy Reed. It worked and when he started whining, Shane finally gave in, pushing into him. He didn't have to do much after that as Reed quickly sat back up to sink down on him fully.

He didn't seem to mind the sudden stretch or the sensation of Shane being completely inside of him. His lips twitched into a smile but he didn't move his hips yet.

Instead he reached for something else on the bed, but Shane had his eyes closed, focused on the feeling of being surrounded by Reed. He didn't notice Reed was doing anything until he felt a hand clamp down on his wrist, pulling it up and above his head. Cold metal met his skin and he heard a faint a clasp before Reed moved to do the same with his other hand.

He realized, through his lust clouded mind that his wrists were stuck, meaning Reed had just handcuffed him to the headboard. That explained the jingling he heard earlier when Reed threw them to the bed. He opened his eyes to see Reed wearing the most mischievous smirk yet.

"Just in case you forget who's in charge," he explained simply.

He was moving in the next instant, moving his hips in a way that should have been illegal. Shane seemed to forget how to breathe. It was clear that Reed was very talented at rolling his hips in just the right way for both of them. It was almost too much to handle without warning, but this time he didn't close his eyes. He wanted to see Reed's face.

Reed on the other hand had no problem with closing his eyes. The discomfort was gone by now and all he wanted was more of the way it felt when Shane's cock pressed inside of him just right. It sent bursts of shocks through his entire body, stomach, legs, arms, everywhere. The groaning that was in the back of his throat was now all coming from his slacked open mouth. Fucking Shane felt just how he imagined it would: unbelievable. It didn't hurt that Shane was also incredibly endowed.

Shane watched Reed moan and roll his hips, slow and leisurely at first but faster and sloppier the more undone he became. He noted how pleasure would flicker across Reed's face when he moved his hips in a certain way so he made it point to thrust into him roughly as much as he could being pinned under his body. When he started doing this, Reed's moaning broke off into needy whining, and his sharp nails racked from Shane's shoulders to his navel. He wasn't delicate about scratching either. He left deep red lines, and wasn't hesitant to do it again. Shane did nothing to stop him. He liked the feeling, and even if he didn't he couldn't do much with his hands bound.

Shane wasn't aware he had been biting his lip until he tasted blood. But he had to keep his own groaning quiet. He wanted to hear Reed.

It wasn't like Reed was being quiet though. He cries were loud as could be, and he appeared to not care if anybody heard. It seemed like he would actually prefer that.

Reed screamed out, his hips jerking violently as they stalled for only a short moment. He was back to rolling with new found speed, eyes still closed and groaning back in his throat.

Shane had to clench his fists to fight the urge of grabbing onto Reed's talented hips. He couldn't do that obviously.

"You are so fucking good at this." He hadn't intended on saying that out loud.

Reed smirked again, but this time it looked like it would fall apart. "I know. But you're better." He slowed for only a minute to enjoy the indescribable feeling of Shane pounding into him. He wanted more of it, so the rolling transitioned into bouncing, another thing Shane realized Reed was insanely good at.

Reed's loud moans were being cut off by more of them thanks to the bouncing of his whole body. His nails were scraping at Shane skin again, and he soon couldn't control what his hips were doing, they moved on their own, giving him what he wanted.

Shane's head was thrown back on the pillows, back arched and unable to handle it. He eyes were finally closed. Reed was just too fucking at this for him to remain composed. His whimpers were escaping his lips now.

The flurries of heat that swirled in both of their abdomens only made everything feel that more intense. Reed couldn't think straight anymore, his legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Fuck! Shane!" he managed to scream before biting his lips and groaning through his teeth. He made unintentional whispers of, "Oh god," and "So good," that Shane could barely hear. His hands were now connected to Shane's shoulders, sending scratch after scratch across his skin.

"Reed," Shane gasped, trying to keep his hips steadily meeting Reed's. "I'm so close."

That made Reed open his eyes again, the possessive dominating glint back in them. "Not until I do. You're going to fuck me though it."

Shane knew he would have to comply, not that he really minded. He knew Reed would be coming any second, if the way his legs quivered was any indication.

"Then come for me," Shane whispered, voice sounding unexpectedly seductive.

Reed didn't want to do anything that Shane commanded him to, but he couldn't stop it. He was done for, body trembling and sight whiting while the sparks Shane had been giving him exploded. But Shane didn't stop moving, just as he had been told, and he fucked Reed into over sensitivity. He didn't bother to conceal his scream, not that Shane expected him to.

Shane came not long after, hips buckling up and stilling while his toes curled. He managed to swallow his own cry, but just barely. His eyes rolled back as his body shook. He could feel Reed shuddering on top of and around him with his own tremors.

Reed fell back against Shane's chest, laying there while the content warm glow in his body slowly subsided.

When Shane was composed enough again to think, he realized he wanted to lift a hand to play with Reed's curls, but he was still handcuffed. "So," he broke the quiet that was only interrupted by their panting and the blood pounding in his ears to whisper. "How was it?"

"Worth the wait," was Reed's only answer and Shane tried not to feel too smug considering Reed had done most of the work.

The need to touch Reed reached a peak when he finally said, "Can you please uncuff me now?"

Reed sat up to look into Shane's eyes. His expression suggested mischief and Shane suddenly found himself feeling a little nervous.

"I don't have the keys."


End file.
